What do the following two equations represent? $-2x-4y = 1$ $12x-6y = -5$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-2x-4y = 1$ $-4y = 2x+1$ $y = -\dfrac{1}{2}x - \dfrac{1}{4}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $12x-6y = -5$ $-6y = -12x-5$ $y = 2x + \dfrac{5}{6}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.